


Adrenaline junkie

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, HYDRA Husbands, Happy, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, is it dirty talking if it's from the voyeur pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: From this prompt: Brock accidentally overhearing Jack having some ‘alone time’, and hearing his name
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Adrenaline junkie

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr. It took me almost a month to write it and almost as much to get around to edit and publish it. Better late than never, I guess.   
> First time writing a "real" fic with these two, so I'm a little nervous about the outcome, I admit.   
> And yes, I know I've a few other prompts, I'm just very slow and I'm writing 4 fics at the same time because I'm a terrible person.

It was late, the old and flickering lights gloomy in the desert corridor. Brock hated to be still stuck there, to end a mission well past midnight on what should have been his free Saturday, but Hydra didn't care about his schedule. Actually, Hydra didn't care about anything but blood and power, Brock wasn't sure why he still was with them. Probably the money. Or the adrenaline. Or the fact that the only way to leave Hydra was in a black bag. Secret Nazi-like organizations didn't accept resignation letters. 

He stopped just before entering the changing room, his instinct alerting him even before his brain could catch up. He was supposed to be the last one there, team leader and reports and all that shit, but there was a noise coming from inside. Rustling but no, something more. Something wet and… Brock frowned. He knew that kind of sound, but it was the middle of the night after a mission, the door of the common space was wide open for anyone to get in, it didn't make sense, it was like begging to get yourself in troubles. It was - he thought about it for a second - it was adrenaline. And once more he knew by instinct before he could see: Jack Rollins. The bastard was an adrenaline junkie if there was one. 

Not even for half a second Brock's brain thought about leaving. He wasn't a saint, he wasn't a good person, and he had been sporting an almost literal hard on for Rollins for years. He wasn't going to lose that chance to peep on him and then rub one off in the shower. 

Making sure he couldn't be seen he got near the door, enough to look inside just by turning his head, grateful for the cone of darkness. 

Not that Jack would have seen him anyway. 

The man had boldly moved one of the benches so he had his back against the lockers. He was naked and his body seemed to go on forever, the line of his spread legs never ending. There was sweat at the hollow of his throat, drops running on his chest, maybe still from the mission, maybe just because of the hand moving lazily over his cock. Damn, that seemed never ending too, how the hell the man had managed to keep that hidden for all that time? 

Every rational thought was wiped from Brock's head when Jack grunted, low in his throat like he had heard him do during fights. Still, this time the reason was the hand fondling his balls. 

Brock had to gulp a few times just to be able to breathe. He wanted so badly to be in that room, to kneel between those spread legs and choke on the long dick. 

Another groan got his attention back. 

Jack's fingers were pressing just behind his balls, moving, massaging at that sensible spot, right against his prostate. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed and bottom lip tight between teeth, probably to stop himself to make noises other than the low grunts. 

Brock closed his eyes for a moment too, back to hiding. He was hard inside his tact pants, but he wasn't going to touch himself, not yet, especially not when Rollins could catch him. He had more class than jerking off in public. Ok, no, he probably hadn't, but he had more pride than to be found jerking off while spying on a colleague. Luckily the pants were dark and thick enough they probably wouldn't stain. 

When he had calmed down a little he turned again. Jack's strokes were faster now, his muscles were tense, abs hard and defined under what now was a layer of glistening sweat. The lip between his teeth was white for how hard he was biting on it, only small grunts, almost impossible to hear, left his throat at every upstroke. 

Brock watched at the hand sliding smoothly up and down the cock, the muted groans left Jack's lips when he rubbed just under the head and at the same time he seemed to press harder behind his balls. 

Brock took a deep breath through his nose. 

He wanted to see those fingers slide lower, something primal in his chest wanted to see Rollins rim himself with a single digit, pushing the tip barely inside. But the man didn't do it, the man never got his hand lower and Brock would have given everything to do it for him, to spread those legs even more and lick at that hole until Jack was out of his mind. He just pressed the heel of his hand against the base of his hard cock, instead, mentally begging it to cooperate for five more minutes. Probably less, given the frequency of the noises coming from the other man. 

Even Jack's feet were tense now, hips pushed up from the bench as to chase the ending of that game. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, and he was back to tease his balls. 

He was gorgeous. 

Brock had to admit he was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Flushed skin over hard muscles. Pleasure obvious through the cracks of his control while his body was shaken by fine tremors and his hand almost stopped moving to just touch that spot over and over.

_"Don't fucking stop, Rumlow,"_

But Brock did. He got rigid, eyes wide. Did that mean what he thought it did? 

He closed his eyes, begging his cock not to betray him and come in their pants. 

Was Rollins really thinking about him, maybe about his mouth sucking at the head or at his throat convulsing around it? 

When his eyes open again Jack was leaking on his stomach, precum stopping in his navel in the dirtiest scene Brock had ever seen in his life, so hot he knew he was ruined forever. 

With a throaty groan, Jack left his balls, starting to pass his palm on the tip of his cock instead, teasing the wet slit while the other hand went back to move up and down.

_"...Brock…"_ he groaned between clenched teeth, a confused sound, but Rumlow couldn't mistake it for anything but his name. He gulped again, then thought about gulping around Jack, the taste of him on his tongue, and did it one more time to repress an embarrassing moan. 

Jack back arched suddenly, body going stiff and shaking like a shock was running through it. He pumped his hand once, twice.

_"Brock!"_ a low, throaty, moan, not the ecstatic yell Brock had hoped for, but to see Jack spend on his chest like that, knowing he was thinking of him, was probably the hottest thing Brock had ever seen in his life. And he had seen more than a few. 

Brock leaned back against the wall, a hand on his eyes while focusing on regaining some control. He could hear Jack breathing fast, the thump of his body relaxing back against the metallic lockers. He felt his legs shaking as if it had been him jerking off and coming so hard there was come on his fucking perfect and pebbling nipples, on that skin too fair and perfect for a killer. 

_"Do you plan on spending all the night in the corridor? Shower is empty, you know?_

Brock stilled at the voice - still rough and low but that wasn't the moment to think about it - even stopped breathing. He had been caught and he had been an idiot to think he wouldn't have. Rollins was the best man in the team, probably the best soldier Brock had ever met, he had been a fool to think he wasn't going to hear a presence just because he was busy coming. Useless to keep hiding. 

Hoping he wasn't blushing too hard and trying to keep the pride he had apparently already lost, Brock got out of his hiding corner and walked into the room, head high and hands absolutely not shaking. He mentally thanked the thick uniform for keeping his cock relatively in check, not that he could lie about what he was doing hidden in the shadow while his teammate rubbed one off, but maybe he could still play it like it hadn't affected him so much. 

Rollins was cleaning himself with the towel still wet from his shower and didn't even raise his eyes. 

Brock cleared his throat, but his brain didn't produce any word that could be appropriate for the moment. They should have taught him between how to throw a grenade and how to kill someone with a kick to the throat. A whole training day dedicated on what to do when a teammate catches you spying on him jerking off. He snorted at the idea. Probably the fools at SHIELD did that too. 

Noticing Rollins’ raised eyebrow at him just staying there, mouth open and cock barely contained, Brock died a little inside. How did he become so pathetic? Maybe if he asked nicely someone would wipe his memory as they did with the Soldier. 

Unable to say anything, pride long lost, he just turned and started to walk toward the showers. It was Saturday night, he was going to put enough alcohol in his body to forget all about that and maybe he could go back to work tomorrow night. Or ask Hydra to just put him out of his misery. 

"Anyway," Rollins' voice had no inflexion, he wasn't teasing and amused or angry, just the cold soldier that sometimes, on the field, scared Brock a little, "next time try to get in when you can still be useful." 

Brock was sure no one could blame him for the whine similar to a dying animal that left his lips at the idea that he could have really been on his knees between those spread legs, instead than straining his too tight pants.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship please, follow me on tumblr, I'm [cmorgana](https://cmorgana.tumblr.com/) and I really need more hydra husbands fans!


End file.
